Magical Punishment
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Rose ate a special chocolate bar and now she'll be receiving a unique punishment courtesy of TCT. Featuring ArgentinaV's OC, Sylph. WARNING: Contains forced/magic stuffing, weight gain, slight sexual themes, and hinted stretch marks in the aftermath. Don't like? Feel free not to read.


"Rose!" Jinja cried angrily. The tall ginger woman stared down at Rose who was munching on a chocolate bar. "That was for everyone!"

Rose looked guiltily to her right to avoid Jinja's gaze, but instead met the equally enraged gaze of her clone, Sylph. The golden eyed girl glared at her medic mother, mocha colored arms crossed across her chest. "I…I didn't know…" Rose mumbled in embarrassment.

"I was really looking forward to eating that chocolate!" Bren growled. "It's really special and only found in this city!"

"Well I thought we were allowed to eat anything in the pile!" snapped Rose. "Why didn't you remove it? If you want it so bad then why can't we go and buy another bar?"

Jinja turned her icy stare to Chase. "I thought I told you to put the bar on the kitchen counter."

"Ummm…I maybe forgot to remove it from the pile..." The raven haired teen rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "And I would go buy another one if the shops weren't all closed. It's ten o'clock at night."

"We've all stuffed ourselves anyways." Rose lay on her back, resting her head in Sylph's lap. "Let's just sleep and go to the store tomorrow." The young woman belched loudly.

"Actually…mother…," the word awkwardly left Sylph's lips. She loved Rose to death, but it was still hard for the clone to form the words. "You are the only one who's literally 'stuffed' themselves."

"Nuh uh, Sweetie," Dax cooed. "You aren't getting away with this that easily."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, a pitiful look popping up on her face.

"Don't give me that! You'll have to have a punishment~" Dax tilted Rose's chin up so their eyes could meet.

Jinja scoffed. "If it's a punishment made by you then it'll be a reward."

Beyal's eyes brightened. "I think I have an idea!"

TCT plus Sylph turned to look at the monk as he began to look through his bag. The small young man gave a gasp of excitement as he pulled out a leather collar with what looked to be ancient script carved into it and a large, yellow cat bell dangling from it. "This should be a suiting punishment for Rose's crime."

"It's more of a boo-boo than a crime, Beyal." Jinja corrected. "But…what does it do?"

Beyal attached the collar to Rose's neck. The medic squeaked in surprised which caused Sylph to let out a slight growl. The monk adjusted the size to where it fit comfortably around the small girl's neck. "Now all of you must touch Rose. After you all have done this I will explain what this ancient device does."

Since Sylph already had Rose lying on her lap she was exempt from this task. The other five teenagers gently laid a hand on Rose as instructed to. Beyal was the last to touch Rose and afterwards the brown haired girl briefly glowed with a blue light along with the carvings on the collar. Then, the other young adults in the room resonated the same light for about thirty seconds.

"Alright," Beyal smiled. "Now we can begin. When we infiltrated STORM last week I found this ancient artifact. It was used to feed those that were going on hunting trips in the ancient days of the five tribes. This belonged to the tribe Bren originated from."

"Bren can't live without a bite to eat so it makes sense." Jinja rolled her eyes. "He can be such a pig…"

"Hey!" Bren cried angrily, but before he could argue with the ginger haired girl, Beyal cut him off with a cough of annoyance.

"As I was saying, the collar feeds whoever is wearing it. When the collar is touched by a person that is not wearing it what they eat or drink will go into the wearer's stomach."

"For real?!" Chase cried out. He had to try it out for himself. The leader pulled out a liter of soda. "Let's test it, Beyal."

The monk shrugged. "Go on ahead. I assure you all that this is no joke."

Rose was sitting up at this point, tugging at the collar. Jinja glared at her. It looked like she was going to be stuck in this mess. Why did that chocolate bar have to be so tasty?

Chase began to chug the liter of soda. As the soda poured down his throat it seemed to disappear half way to his stomach. He didn't feel the liquid hit his gut at all. The sound of the bell on Rose's collar rang in his ears. His eyes wandered over to Rose who was holding her stomach in disbelief.

Rose could taste the cola on her tongue. It was definitely the same brand of cola that Chase was drinking right in front of her. She gasped slightly as she felt the caffeinated drink pour and pool in a cold puddle in her stomach. This was for real.

The medic let out a loud, long belch as Chase finished off the last drops. "It…it worked…The soda is in me now." A sense of dread caused Rose's heart to speed up as everyone registered what the small woman had said.

The group began to grab different goodies and treats out of the pile. Cakes, cookies, candy, chips, soda, and ice cream were all being sat in front of each teenager, excluding Rose. The medic rubbed her already full belly. This was nuts. This was going to seriously maim her.

"Beyal, my stomach can't take much more. It'll burst! Please stop!" Rose pleaded.

Beyal devoured a piece of cake. Rose could hear the bell on the collar ring as the cake popped into her belly. She let out a small moan as Beyal watched in interest.

"As long as the collar is on, you can expand infinitely. It is up to everyone when you have had enough." The monk explained. Rose's face paled as the others grinned mischievously. Even Sylph looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I want a beanbag Sweetie." Dax chuckled. He gulped down some ice cream and grinned wider as he watch Rose shiver at the sudden coolness.

As TCT ate, Rose's belly stretched. The bell on her collar chimed wildly as its magic took hold of her. As her belly grew to the size of five month pregnant woman's, the group decided to view their progress. Their medic was squirming and panting. Once again, Beyal had to assure the group that as long as the collar stayed on, Rose would not burst. Jinja rubbed circles on Rose's belly to relieve her slightly.

"It's so tight." The taller female said in awe. "But it's also soft. It's not like a drum or balloon."

Sylph blushed a bright crimson as she rubbed her groaning mother's plush stomach area. "God mom…you're so full…"

Rose gave the younger girl an uneasy smile. "Yea, I feel really stuffed."

Chase smirked. "I think there's more room."

"But Chaaaase!" Rose whined.

"No buts! You need to be punished." Rose frowned as she could tell they were all enjoying this too much.

Jinja grinned. "I should use this when I'm having cravings. For the first time in my life I'm able to eat sweets without any consequences."

"But Rose will be facing the consequences." Sylph huffed, too frazzled by Rose's once again swelling gut and the other's cruelties to remember Rose liked being referred to as "mom".

"Aw c'mon, Sylph. You and Dax are enjoying this the most." Chase rolled his eyes.

Sylph turned to see Dax rubbing Rose's expanding stomach as he finished up his fourth pint of ice cream. Beyal was finishing up the last bit of the ice cream that was in the goody pile. The small woman was now twice as big as woman in the ninth month of her pregnancy. She was holding his gut in shaky hands and moaning. Sylph could only watch the scene and blush.

"No objections? Good." TCT's leader pats Sylph's head, earning himself a grunt of anger from the small clone. Chase did not understand that Sylph could cut off his balls and have little to no regret.

Even though Sylph was slightly against this punishment she grabbed a bag of chips and began to munch. Rose moaned as she felt the pointy bits jab inside her. Sylph hated seeing her mother in pain, but something in her didn't want this to stop. Instead of voicing her negative opinion once more, she tossed the chips into the trash bin while the others weren't looking and began to eat cup after cup of gelatin. Rose's belly expanded with each bite she took, jiggling as another pound or two was packed on her.

Rose had not been wearing her usual purple and black jacket during this time. It was thankfully lying on a chair. Her shirt's seams creaked and began making cracking noises. Her belly was getting so big it was inhuman. Her clothes wouldn't be able to hold them much longer.

"Dax…my clothes are going to tear. We can't afford new ones!" Rose said in a panic. Before she knew what she was doing, the girl had slipped off her shirt to reveal a sports bra. Her breasts were slightly swollen from the calorie intake and so was her rear. Her covered breasts rested on the top of her belly.

"I got your pants covered, Sweetie." The Lowlander slipped off Rose's jeans just before they could burst. The medic blushed, but the embarrassment subsided as she realized her belly covered her panties. The young woman had to spread her legs so her belly had more room to grow. The growling mass was now touching the ground and expanding forward.

Little by little the pile was growing smaller. Unlike the pile, Rose's belly was growing bigger. It reached the size of a large beanbag chair and in another five minutes was slightly larger. The group was finally satisfied with Rose's size. Beyal poked into Rose's belly button, discovering it had grown deeper in the last couple of hours.

Rose struggled to her feet. She raised slowly, her belly trying to tug her forward. This was killing her back. "Ugh…I need lie down." The medic let out a loud, long burp. Dax stood quickly and pinned his girlfriend to the wall.

"You're not done yet, Sweetie." Dax smile and pulled out one final cookie. "Just one more to go." As Rose moaned he placed the cookie in her mouth. "You can go when this last little bit is in your tummy." His large hand caressed her even larger stomach.

Sylph glared at the lowlander. "Hasn't she had enough?"

"It won't hurt her," argued Dax as he leaned in towards Rose's face. Her humongous stomach pressed against his flat one. The tall male began to munch on the cookie while Rose blushed. She moaned against Dax's lips as the cookie filled an empty spot in her overly stretched belly.

Dax kissed Rose's lips. "Now you're done my love. Go take a hot shower and rest."

Rose stood in place, slightly stunned. She took a step forward, but her unbalanced body caused her to begin a fall. Sylph was immediately grabbing onto Rose's right side while Dax had her left.

"Um…well let us help you into the shower." Dax suggested.

"Such a bright man…," Sylph scoffed and rolled her golden eyes.

As Chase watched the two lead Rose away he grinned. "Whelp! That was pretty awesome! Let's do it to me next!"

Bren blushed at the thought of a swollen, defenseless Chase. "Are you sure?" Chase gave Bren a wink that made his face redden completely.

"Sorry Bren, but you will have to wait for quite a while. If Rose takes off the collar now she will indeed explode." Beyal explained.

As Bren moaned in disappointment, a thought hit Jinja hard. "Uh Beyal, you better go warn Dax so he doesn't take the collar off Rose before bathing her!"

The monk gasped and sprinted to the bathroom.

* * *

Sylph was glad Dax suggested the shower. Even though her self-proclaimed mother could barely fit and Sylph was squished under her belly for a good thirty minutes, it was worth it. Rose wasn't coddling her. Instead, Sylph got to care for the defenseless medic. Not to mention the warm water softened Rose's belly to the point it felt like a marshmallow.

Jinja had come in to check on her, Dax, and Rose when she had discovered stretch marks beginning to show along the brunette's stomach area and slightly below it. They were most likely permanent. It was better than her exploding though. Thank God, Beyal had come in time to warn them. Jinja had rubbed lotion on Rose's wobbling belly to possibly lighten the stretch marks and keep the throbbing mass hydrated. All the smaller female could do was moan from tightness and discomfort.

Everyone had finally turned in for the night. Rose was so tired and sore that as soon as her head hit the pillow of the queen sized bed she was fast asleep. Dax cuddled up next to his girlfriend, giving her comforting rubs on her belly until he himself had dozed off. The lowlander held her tight to make sure she felt safe and was secure on the bed.

Sylph climbed up on the mattress. The clone sat next to Rose and stared at her. They were so much alike. They were a similar height and had similar hair. They both wore glasses. Their eyes were the same shape. The only differences were that Sylph's skin was a very light brown due to her genes from Holly and her eyes were a bright golden like Seven's.

The younger female sighed as she rested her head on Rose's swollen stomach. Sylph nuzzled the large, gurgling mass while rubbing it. She smiled.

"I love you." Whispered Sylph.


End file.
